Brendon Urie X Reader The Hero and The Victim
by Lilacy Marie
Summary: You're a fan of Panic! At The Disco, and are bullied. You enter a coffee shop, meet Brendon, are later saved by him, and so much more.
1. Don't Panic! Brendon meets you

I entered the seemingly abandoned coffee shop. It appeared quaint and cozy as I looked at the dim lighting hitting a red fluffy couch with two matching arm chairs in front of a table littered with magazines. There were window seats with a few throw pillows, several regular tables with about three chairs per table, and even a couple of booths.

Inhaling threw my nose, the smell of fresh brewed coffee hit me. I pulled out an ear bud that was blaring "Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic! At The Disco. I timidly walked up to the counter where a woman with gray hair pulled back in a bun reveal a seemingly sweet grandma. "What can I get you, Miss?"

I looked up at the menu through my (h/l), (h/c) bangs, keeping my head slightly hung, "May I have a vanilla frap with extra cream?" I asked loud enough for her to hear.

"Sure thing, Sweet heart." I moved to a booth at the back of the café, and set my bag on the table. Suddenly, the woman appeared at the table holding a cup to me.

"Thank you," I said taking the cup never meeting her eyes. At that moment the bell to the door rang.

"Hey, Marg, how are you today," a strangely familiar voice said. 'Shit, I didn't think the kids at school would come this far away from the high dollar shops.' Trying to become invisible, I slid closer to the wall and started rolling into a ball.

"Brendon, I'm doing well, how are you?" 'Brendon… Brendon…."

"Eh, well, Sarah called off the wedding, but I think it's for the better. We haven't been ourselves since I proposed."

"Brendon Urie!" I exclaimed finally realizing why the voice was familiar along with the name. Suddenly I felt all eyes on me, and I slowly realized what I had done. I quickly covered my mouth, ducked my burning red face down, and shoved my ear buds back into my ears. I quietly hummed "But It's Better If I Do," by the said male's band. I started trying to make myself busy by grabbing out my school books and attempted to appear busy doing homework. I had reached for my cup as I looked at the first math problem and couldn't feel it. I looked over to where I had set it to see it floating a foot above the spot. A hand was holding it just out of my reach. Removing my ear buds, yet again, I spoke in a soft tone, "I-I-I'm s-sorry for eavesdropping and for my sudden outburst." I didn't look up to face him too ashamed, and because today's bullies were particularly cruel to my face this afternoon.

"My eyes are up here," he said jokingly as he raised his hand trying to lead me to look up.

"May I please have my coffee back? I can leave if that's what you want," I really didn't want to be teased by the man I adored due to his music.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked concerned and taking a seat across the table. I could now see his wonderfully pale skin, deep melted chocolate eyes, black hair gelled back, and his kissable lips through the curtain my (h/l), (h/c), (h/s hair style) hair created.

"Um… yes, I'm what people would call… strange," that was putting it into sweet words. "This is just how I act. Sorry, for causing you to worry for a moment."

"Why do you keep apologizing, you can't tell me that's part of your personality." His voice held annoyance.

"Uh, yeah, I-it kind of is, sorry," I remarked wanting to kill myself on the spot for having to act like a freak when I finally get to meet my celebrity crush. I decided to forget about getting my deliciously cold, heavenly vanilla tasting coffee. I looked back at the math problem. I moved to put my ear buds back in when a hand stopped my movements. I flinched by instinct. 'Fuck, now he knows something is wrong.' I moved my hand away from his soft, warm one and placed it back on the table fiddling with my pencil.

"So, are you really just not going to talk now while trying to pretend that this isn't an act," he asked with some confidence that he had been right.

I let out a soft sigh before looking up for the first time since the beating. My hair moved away from my (s/c) face revealing my black, swollen right eye along with the (e/c) iris of my left. The bloody tissue in my nose, my (l/c lip color) lips swollen and cut, and a nice bruise on my left cheek. "I'm used to the treatment, so I've grown to just live with it," I said trying my best to keep eye contact with him. Also, I didn't feel like crying, or begin the whole, 'self-loathing' speech I had in my head, and I definitely didn't want pity to come from him because I want to seem like the exact opposite of who I act like now.

"Wow," his hand slowly came to caress my cheek and gently cupping to examine my wounds closer. "I bet the other girl looks ten times worse than you," he said smiling.

I let out a gentle giggle at the thought of me actually being able to take on five queen bees at once. "Sadly, no, but they'll get what they deserve one of these days, " I said cringing at the pain that the giggle had caused my stomach and face.

"Oh, I believe this is your's," he slowly slid my prize for being brave towards me. I snatched it up and took a big gulp before letting out a satisfied sigh.

"This is my coffee, so you can no longer take it from me. Without it, I could go into a coma or worse die of coffee depletion." The tone in my voice was a mock stern anger, and he laughed.

"I'm sorry, Miss…"

"(y/l/n), (y/f/n) (y/l/n) is my name."

"That's a unique, beautiful name. Now, as I was saying, I'm sorry, Miss (y/l/n). I would hate to be the one that caused you to go to the hospital, or worse," he said in a mock British voice and giving a shiver.

I bust out laughing, "ow, don't make me do that!"

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to."

I smiled slightly and looked back down at the table. "Ugh! Not even coffee is enough of a bribe to get me to finish this," I said tossing my pencil into my math book.

"It can't be that hard," Brendon said reaching for the book before looking back at me. "What the hell, that isn't math, that's a foreign language."

I smirked, "if it was a foreign language, it would be solvable."

"Well, it seems that would be true unlike the shy, timid, weak girl you were trying to play off just now." He sounded as if he found the treasure he had lost three years before.

"Well, kind Sir, I hate to play the role of Captain Obvious, but you really don't know me. This being the case, anything I do or say could just be an act," I said taking a sip of my drink before looking back at the problem once again. "Ha, maybe you're right about it being a foreign language because I just solved it," I said scribbling out the work and answer before moving on to the next one.

"How the hell did you mange that?"

"I can be an amazing girl, sometimes." I was now on the third question.

"It would appear so," he said growing quiet.

'I guess I bored him. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.' I focused on the remaining questions, and finished in ten minutes. I put up my books and looked up to see he was there watching me. "I know that my face causes some concern, but I'd rather not be the new attraction for the circus freak show," I said feeling my face flush and my mind running through all the horrible thoughts that could possibly be thought by him at this moment. I felt a twinge of sadness as each got worse.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how cute you are even with all the bruises and cuts, and I'm trying to picture how beautiful you are with your face healed. Oh, I'm also questioning how the fuck you managed to get all those problems solved."

"Maybe I'm a robot with realistic flesh covering my metal shell, but then you'd say that robots can't bruise or bleed. The answer is simple, an artificial circulatory system."

"Wow, well, now I'm really wondering if you are human or an A.I."

"Human, with a mechanical brain is probably the best bet," I looked at the clock above his head on the wall. "Shit, hey, Brendon, I hate to say this, but I have to get going. I have to get home," I said dreading the thought of not only leaving his side and the possibility of never meeting again, but also what I would be leaving him for.

"Oh, okay, well, it was nice meeting you, (y/f/n)," he said standing with gesturing to hug him. I gladly accepted it before taking off out the door.

~Time skip brought to you by Brendon's tattoo artist~

I got home before my parents, and got to work on the house cleaning praying that their drug dealer would be late or that they were to out of it to make it back for the next hour. Apparently, my luck had run out when I got to have a conversation with Brendon because they walked in ten minutes after I had.

"Worthless Bitch, why the fuck is this damn house still a mess," my mother's angry shrill voice yelled.

"I told you to abort that thing when you found out it was inside of you. You stupid cunt answer your fucking mother before we come to get your ass ourselves."

I ran to them with dish soap on my arms. "I'm sorry my professor held me back to discuss my slightly slipping grades. We talked about how I just needed to study a little harder."

"Do you think we're fuck idiots? Honestly, you dumb ass whore, who the hell found you attractive enough to fuck you while we were out working our asses off." I felt the kick and fell to the ground. Mom poured the rest of her beer over me before walking away just to chunk the bottle at me.

"Go to your fucking room!"

I ran up the stairs and into the drafty attic. I climbed onto the air mattress and went to the opposite side to find my blade. Just as I was about to press it against my wrist, I heard my phone buzzing. "What the hell," I said through tears. I looked at the unknown number before answering.

"Hello, is this (y/f/n) (y/l/n)?"

I recognized the voice and took a deep, quiet breath to calm myself. "Y-ye-yes," I stuttered through hiccups. 'Way to go now he's going to think you are a completely useless, depressing, suicidal, dumb ass that he doesn't need to waste his time with.'

"(y/f/n), why the hell are you crying? Where are you? Do you need help? Did you get attacked?" He began to ramble worse and worse scenarios.

"I'm crying because my parents are mad at me. I'm at home. I want help, but I don't think it's necessary. I'm a little bit more beaten up then when you saw me, but all wounds heal over time." I had no idea why I didn't evade the last question like I normally would.

"It's okay parents get upset when they think something could have happened to their kid, I would be beyond upset if I were your dad. I mean anything could happen to my perfect little girl."

"If only he thought like you did," I mumbled almost completely silent.

"What was that, (y/f/n)?"

"I wish I had thought like that."

"Oh, okay… next, thankfully you made it home, but, if you want help I think you should talk to your parents first. I don't want to barge into the picture and get you in worse trouble. Lastly, who the hell managed to get a hold of you before reaching your house?"

"I can't ask my parents for help… look, Brendon, before you decide that I'm too weak, timid, useless for you to waste your time with, I figure I should tell you the whole truth. I'm not just beaten up by one girl at school, there is always at least five, and it's not only at school that I get attacked." I let a heavy hearten sigh escape my lips.

"Wait… are you trying to say that your parents also abuse you."

"To put it bluntly, give me a sec I hear them coming up," I tossed my phone under my thin blanket.

"You stupid Bitch, have you decided to tell us the truth about who the hell was in our house and how long you two were together."

"Mom, I swear, I wasn't home until ten minutes before you walked through the door. I wouldn't embarrass you like that."

"Yeah fucking right, don't lie to your mother's face," I saw my dad's hand clutching a beer bottle and it was gripped tight.

"Daddy, please stop. I swear no one has stepped foot I-Ah!" The glass bottle met my wrist as I tried protecting my head. He swung again and the glass shattered against my chest. Then my mom's hands wrapped around my neck. It didn't take long for me to go unconscious. 'Brendon, I'm sorry for being so weak,' I thought before the engulfing black hole sucked me in.


	2. Strange Place for a Duet

Beep… Beep… Beep….

The sound of a machine periodically making that high pitched noise slowly pulled me out of the darkness making me picture a person yelling into a dark cave for their lost partner which allows them to finally reach the sunlit entrance, once I regained consciousness. Sadly, my eye lids felt like they were sewn shut as I tried to open them, so I could see what I owned that could make that noise. Trying to rub my eyes I discovered I was paralyzed. 'Oh, God, what did they do to cause this?' I moving various parts of my body and eventually tried crying out my frustration. My mouth refused to open, and I didn't even make a muffled noise. None of my body was working except my brain, ears, and heart that I could hear pounding in fear and frustration.

After all of this, I heard a new noise added to the annoying, yet much appreciated beeping. It was the sound of a handle turning and the air slightly stirring from, what I could infer, a door being opened. Then I heard the click of it being closed and footsteps walking up to stop beside my motionless, laying body. 'Who the hell is that?' The unknown answer scared me. Plastic crinkling softly then met my ears along with the scraping of something against tile. 'My floor isn't wooden…. Where the hell am I?' My fear started to grow faster. My heart stopped as I heard the squeaking of fake leather. Then I felt a pair of warm hands grip my left hand, lifting up my heavy limb, and a pair of smooth, moist lips pressed against the back of my hand. Then the hands lowered my hand back down and I felt gelled hair against my arm, and the bed shift slight as the unknown person laid its head on it. Then I felt its hair move slightly, so I suspected that the person was looking at me. "Hi, (y/f/n), you know I think you should really wake up. It's been three days now. Come on, if you wake up, I promise to take you out to eat after you get discharged." The masculine voice sounded weary, worried, and hopeful; oddly, it seemed familiar, but I couldn't picture a face behind my eye lids….

'Wait, discharged? A-a-am… I in… a-a-a HOSPITAL?!'

A small sigh left the person I suspected to be male to shift. "I guess it's better that you're not conscience at the moment. I mean here's someone that is the singer of a famous band which you obviously enjoy, but, since we only met once, you might be frightened. I don't think it helped that I called you after we met, and you hadn't given me your number…." One of his hands moved away from mine. "Now, that I think about it, I would be really freaked out by me. Oh, well, since you need a hero, I will be the one to fill those shoes as long as I can, and how awesome is it to have a member of one of your favorite bands serve as your own personal heroes?" He seemed to have gone from worry to realization to stern to happy. "Oh, hey, I'm about to have go, so which song should we sing?

He moves to sit on the bed and gently holds my hand like a dad would do for their baby girl or an older brother grasping his little sister. "Well, since you didn't answer, how about "This is Gospel?"

I tried say please and opening my eyes, but I failed yet again.

"Okay, I'll start," he says before clearing his throat. Then I heard his singing and I felt excited for the seemingly appropriate song.

"This is gospel for the fallen ones

Locked away in permanent slumber

Assembling their philosophies

From pieces of broken memories.

Oh, woah, ah

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

Oh, woah, ah

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds

But they haven't seen the best of us yet.

If you love me let me go

If you love me let me go

'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars

The fear of falling apart

And truth be told, I never was your's

The fear, the fear of falling apart."

His voice was hypnotic, and I really wanted to sing with him since I knew this song verbatim. I continued to struggle until my eyes finally opened to a blinding white light being blocked by a man with short black hair on the sides and back and long on the top in the middle. He had just finished singing the double verse.

" Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart."

His chocolate eyes land on me and looked at me with shock, "(y-y/f-y/f/n), y-you're awake!" He exclaimed hugging me close. I was shocked by the sudden action, but thankful my body was beginning to cooperate allowing me to hug him back. "I was worried you'd be stuck in a coma."

"Well, I've been awake for a while now; in fact, I woke up before you even arrived." I said happily. "Sorry I didn't react sooner, my body just now decided to cooperate."

His face was a light pink, "at least you were able to move before I left. I would've hated if someone else got to see you awake before me."

"Prove it then and finish the song."

"So demanding, but… okay! You have to sing with, too, on three. One, Two…"

Anticipating the three I began to sing not realizing he wasn't sing, nor did he say three.

"This is gospel for the vegabonds

Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards

Confessing their apostasies

Led away with imperfect impostors."

I realized then that he hadn't joined and looked his way to see him smirking before joining in.

"Oh, woah, ah

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

Oh, woah, ah

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

Don't try to sleep through the end of the world

Or bury me alive

'Cause I won't give up without a fight

If you love me let me go

If you love me let me go

'Cause these words are like knives that often leave scars

The fear of falling apart

And truth be told, I never was your's

The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, oh, oh,

Woah, the fear of falling apart

Oh, oh, oh

Woah, the fear, the fear of falling apart"

This is where we went in different directions while I sang,

"Oh, woah, ah

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

Oh, woah, ah

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

Oh, woah, ah

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

Oh, woah, ah

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

He was singing,

"Oh, woah, ah

The fear of falling apart

Oh, woah, ah

The fear of falling apart

Oh, woah, ah

The fear of falling apart

Oh, woah, ah

The fear of falling apart"

A smile spread across our faces right after we finish. "Thank you for singing to me and with me," I said staring at my friend with admiration.

"(y/f/n), a hero will do whatever it takes to make sure the civilian is safe and happy. Also, you did really well with that song." He said giving me another hug. "Okay, (y/n/n), I have to go to a band meeting, so I'll be back around dinner time."

"Bye, Superman," I said smiling.

He laughed at that before leaving the room just as a young, handsome, black haired, clean cut, lean, pale doctor came in smiling to see I was awake. "Good afternoon, Miss (y/l/n). How are you feeling?"

I looked to the doctor blushing and smiling. "I feel amazing and refreshed, although I did have a problem with actually getting my body to do anything when I regained consciousness."

"Well, the effect of paralyze would be normal due to how much damage your body had gone through. You had three fractured ribs on your left side, sever bruising covering your body, head trauma, asphyxiation, and a broken nose. I'm surprised you're not in pain right now. We'd like to examine you for a few hours to see how well you'll be doing if we discharge you. If you can take some medicine and get around fine with little to no pain, you'll be free," he said merrily.

"Really, awesome!"

"First lets get some food and water into your stomach."

"Salad and ham sandwich, please."

"Haha, okay, I'll be back soon." He left me in the quiet room, and realized slowly that if I was discharged, I'd be back at where this was caused. I felt unsafe, sick, and scared. Then I heard my phone buzz.

Unknown number: Hey, (y/n/n), when they discharge you, you better have a meal planned. It'll be on me. Also, a beyond amazing hero, I had your stuff moved to my apartment. I hope you don't mind or think of me as strange, but I couldn't let you return to that house. Also, I had your college transfer you to a better, and nicer place. It's close to the apartment. Honestly, you don't have to go through with the transfer or the dinner date or even moving in with me, but I would be less stressed and less worried if you did go through with the second and third. I'd be thrilled to take you to dinner, so please consider all of this.

Me: Brendon?

Unknown number: Oh, shit, sorry, I forgot you still haven't had the chance to program my number into your phone. Yes, it's me. Also, I didn't want to invade your privacy, so that's why I didn't program it myself. That and I had no idea what your password could possibly be.

I smiled at that and felt extremely excited about the possibility of being able to live in a safer environment and being in a friendlier school.

Me: Wow, that sounds amazing, but I think I need to think about going to dinner with you, I mean I don't just accept things as big as dinner, normally. As far as the small gestures of kindness, I would love to live with you and to go to a new school.

Brendon: Lol, I think that head trauma caused you to get things reversed, but, even if dinner's off, I'll be able to enjoy at least one meal with you since we'll be living in the same apartment. J

Me: True, so either way you'll be able to have your way 100%, so I guess I'll just make your wish come true sooner. I'd love to go to dinner with you Superman.

Brendon: Yay me! Now, I just have to patiently await until your discharged. Are you discharged yet?

Me: Lol, no

Brendon: Now?

Me: Nope. J I have to go the doctor wants me to eat and examine me.

Brendon: Tell him that he has to examine you fully clothed, nothing less, and no touching.

Me: What if I want to wear less and for him to touch me.

Brendon: Sorry, but I can't allow it. You're in a fragile state that only your hero can fix. Maybe after you're completely healed, then he might have a chance, lol. Bye.

Me: No fair. Bye.

The doctor sat and ate lunch with me and examined me throughout the day. He seemed surprised by some things I managed to do, but disappointed in the tasks I failed at performing. At six, the doctor and I were just returning to my room, and met Brendon on our way.

"So, Doctor Alexander, is our girl free to come home?" Brendon asked after giving me a hug.

"Well….


	3. Home Is Where The Heart IS

I eyed the doctor hoping not to have to stay in the hospital because I didn't want to give her parents or the kids at school the chance to visit. "Well… she is having slight problems with hand eye coordination, but that's due to her needing glasses. Also, for some unknown reason, she occasionally looses all control over some part of her body. She can be writing perfectly fine for five minutes then her muscles just relax instead of listening to her. It could be due to the head trauma, but we can't find the exact source. Last she has had two fainting spells for no reason. We'll have to keep an eye on her."  
I felt my heart drop, and looked at Brendon with a bitter sweet smile. He looked a little upset, but still very happy.  
"Before the two of you devise a plan for him to stay the night, we'll just have you come in once a week. You'll tell us if these symptoms get better or worse or don't change at all. If you agree to that and taking your prescription, you may go home tonight. I have your discharge papers right here."  
We all walked the rest of the way to the room. I was super excited; even though I was only here consciously for six hours, I really didn't want to stay any longer. I wanted to be somewhere safe, safe with someone who cares for me. 'Brendon doesn't really care for you; you're just a distraction from the one he truly cares for but lost.' The dark voice in my head said. 'That may be the case, but at least I'm getting treated better than being a maid and punching bag.' I sat on the bed and took the paperwork from Doctor Alexander. I focused intensely on the muscles in my hand as I read through the paperwork. Dr. Alexander had stepped outside and Brendon had gone with him making it a little easier to keep control of my body, or so I thought. Suddenly the hand with the papers in it went limp causing the paper to scatter to the floor. I quickly slid off the side of the bed and began using my good hand to gather the pages until I lost control of that one too. 'With you like this, he might give up on being your hero. Every hero only comes when necessary and teaches the civilians to not rely on him/her all the time. You'll always need him, and he'll give up.'  
'When that day comes, I'll have to suck it up and deal with it like I've done with everything else.'  
'It won't be that easy and you know it. You are in love with this guy. You have watched all his interviews, listened to all of his songs, looked up his bio. You're not obsessed with the idol; you're in love with the man behind the success. Imagine dropping a mirror off the side of Mount Everest; that's exactly how your heart will feel when he leaves you.'  
I sighed trying not to let the dark voice get to me. I looked at the papers all over the floor and the glanced at either arm. 'I'll just have to prove to him that I'm not a useless girl, a lost cause, or a plague on earth.'  
'You're right; you're not completely useless. He could just use your immobile body for pleasure until Sarah takes him back.'  
I ignored the voice as best as I could, but that last comment brought terrible images to my mind. I felt tears beginning to pool in my eyes, but blinked them back putting on a face of determination. I finally got one of my hands to respond, but, sadly, I heard the door opening causing me to lose focus. My arm went dead again. I looked up to see Brendon waving to someone, and then he turned to see me.  
"(Y/f/n), I'm so sorry. Dr. Alexander was giving me advice about how to help you and what I can work on with you to try and get your body to work with you brain again. Also, what I need to be on watch about," Brendon said gathering up the pages, organizing them, and placing them in an organized pile. I watched him as tears slowly broke the dam that was my eye lids and made thin salty trails down my face. 'He's been so caring, thoughtful, and helpful, but I'm going to be more of a burden to him than he originally thought.'  
"(Y/f/n), do you want m-" he stopped as soon as he saw my face. I saw him squat in front of me and envelope me with his strong arms. He held my head to his shoulder with one hand and petted my hair. "(Y/n/n), what is the matter? Did I upset you? Was it a flashback? What ever it was you can tell me. I'm your hero, and I can't help if I don't know what the problem is."  
I tried to move my arms to hug him and once again they refused to move. "I'm going to be even more of a burden now. Brendon, I know that due to my circumstances, you really want to help me, but I can't let you. My dad was right, I'm useless, especially now. You can't keep watch over me 24/7 hoping to see positive results. I mean it may never change and can even get worse. If you do this, I'll be become too dependent on you. How is that fair for you? If Sarah wanted you back, then you'd suddenly become a packaged deal or have to give me to someone else. I can't let you risk you future for me." I began crying harder.  
"(Y/f/n), stop crying about that bullshit. Sorry if it seems harsh, but you can't think like that. First off, you never were, and still not, a burden. Second off, yes, because of your past I want to be there, but that's not the only reason. When you are not putting up an act of too shy and timid, you are an amazing girl. You show that you don't care if you're a complete mess, covered in bruises or really care how and why they're there. You're honest with yourself, and even protect those who harm you. Therefore, you're loyal, fun loving, girl that isn't going to waste time with people that are going to get hung up on appearance. Next, you're dad was totally wrong on that. You can still put on a smile and be optimistic about you're circumstances once you get used to them. That is rare. I know it may never change or even get worse, but friends don't just give up, they try harder. If you become dependent, who really fucking cares because if someone truly loves me then they will respect that you came with me. Now let's get these papers signed, those eyes dry, a smile back on that gorgeous face of yours, and go get some food for my hungry tummy!"  
I looked at him shocked, and felt my arms finally hug him back. He wiped my tears off my face causing me to blush and smile. "Look you already have half of the orders finished, so let me have that pen so we can ditch this joint." My body continued to obey me as I handed it to him effortlessly and answered everything for him. We walked to the nurses' station and picked up two files, one for both Brendon and myself, and my prescription. As we climbed onto the elevator a few feet from the desk, I started feeling faint. Brendon realized something was off and squatted down. "Get on my back, so we can get to the car without having to readmit you."  
I did as I was told just as I felt all my muscles go limp. "Wow… it really is random, oh well. (Y/f/n), I will be your car until we reach mine," he said looking at my limp face. Then he started running while making engine noises. I started laughing in my head. I regained control after getting outside, and I stared pulling his shirt like I was steering.  
At his car, he set me in carefully and climbed into the driver's seat. So what's for dinner?"  
"I really want some sushi and vegetable lo mien."  
"Awesome, that's around the corner from our apartment and next to the pharmacy," he said starting the car.

~Time skip to Outside the Pharmacy: Brought to You by a Villain That's Vying for a Girl's Attention. (Part of Panic! At The Disco's song "Girls/Girls/Boys") ~

Brendon walked with me inside to get my pills, and as we waited he went through the accessories by the counter acting like a complete dork. I was trying my best not to laugh to loud, so I wouldn't disturb the elderly people in the quiet, cold building. Finally, I got what I needed; Brendon stuck the bag in the car inside the glove box before dragging me to a hole in the wall Chinese Restaurant. I did amazingly well controlling my chopsticks all through dinner, and we talked about our favorite things, our dreams, our goals, and random childhood memories. If I didn't know that he thought of me as a sister or friend I would swear this was a date. After dinner he carried me to the car, and gave me two pills along with the to go cup of water we got at the restaurant. I quickly gulped it all down before we drove to the apartment building.  
"Okay, (y/f/n), hide your face in my chest," Brendon said as he carried me bridal style to a door. He unlocked and opened the door with ease, and I did as I was told. Upon entering, I saw that he needed a woman around because it was a bit of a mess. "Sorry about the filth, I'm still not used to having Sarah around to help with the work." He gave me a tour of the whole house before he took me to my room. He opened the door before setting me down on my feet.  
The room's temp was perfect, the room held a queen sized bed with (Second/fave/color) sheets and (f/c) skulls. He had my books but away, and had a laptop sitting on a desk. All my clothes, shoes, jewelry and make up were organized and put away. I felt tears of joy and amazement fall down to the floor as I admired the room. "What, so you can get my room neat and organized, but you have to the rest of the house in a bit of disorder?" I giggled.  
"Don't judge me. Do you want to take a shower?"  
"Yes, but I don't take team showers."  
He began to laugh as he spoke "I wouldn't expect anything different," he said in between fits of laughs. Suddenly, he got serious. "You have thirty minutes, one second later, and I'm coming in to get you."  
"U-u-understood," I stuttered while blushing. I entered the bathroom which was extremely tidy, and got into the shower. The hot drops off water cascaded down my body making the stress melt away. I took my time in the shower staying focused on all my muscles. Thankfully, I made it through my shower, but as I was stepping out of the shower, I lost my balance and fell. I got up quickly and wrapped a towel around me. I heard a knock on the door. "Do you need help in there?"  
"No, I just slipped on the wet floor, I'll be fine," I said getting dressed and walking out of the bathroom.  
"God, you are cruel. I mean that would have been a perfect time for your muscles to fail," he said sighing. Before I could feel offended, he smiled, "I'm just joking. Don't make me worry like that. I thought I was going to have to come get you, and, once you regained control, I'd have to accept a good slap or two."  
I blushed thinking about that, "well, I wouldn't slap you because it's better to have you see me naked, dry me off, and dress me than to lie on the floor until God knows how long. That doesn't mean to expect it to actually happen."  
"Aw, come on you could pretend for me…. Anyway, it's my turn," he said walking into the room and I heard the shower turn on. I blushed thinking about how he would look in the shower. I walked to my room and dropped my dirty clothes in the basket by my door before going to lay on my bed. I smiled as I lay there looking at my new room. "He has no idea how much he has helped me."  
"Oh, I think he does," Brendon called from my open door way. "So do you talk to yourself often?" He continued to stand there looking at me.  
"Do you lurk in doorways often?"  
"Maybe, or maybe I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
"Just come in, I mean you came to my hospital room while I was unconscious, yet you won't come into the room when I'm wide awake," I said before yawning.  
He laughed as he came to sit on my bed, "well, there were nurses and doctors watching to make sure I didn't do anything."  
"Oh yeah, like the Brendon Urie would do anything to some mystery girl. Now, maybe it'd be different if I was Sarah or something," I said as I saw his face drop a little. I realized what I said then. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up her name."  
"It's okay," he said before smiling. "I guess I have you fooled into thinking that I would never try anything on you. I mean your beautiful, funny, and smart, but you are a little hard on yourself." He looked me straight in the eyes as he said this.  
"Mr. Urie, I swear if you continue to be this sweet to me, I'll have to fall in love with you," I said jokingly, but knew it was already too late.  
"Gasp, you mean you already haven't. Hmm, maybe I'm losing my touch. Oh well, I guess you'll be a bit of a challenge," he said trying to look serious, but he kept breaking into a smile.  
I yawned again as he laughed. "Maybe I'm not as wide awake I thought I was."  
"Go to sleep then. I'll see you in the morning," He said getting up.  
"I don't want to, though. I'm enjoying spending time with you!" I whined like a little kid.  
He laughed, "we can watch a movie in the living room, in that case."  
"Can it be a horror movie?"  
"Sure come on," he said about to leave my room.  
"Carry me," I said throwing my arms up before they feel back down.  
"Fine, you have been moving a lot." He let me on his back and ran to the living room. He put a movie in the DVD player, put a blanket on top of me, and sat down laying my head in his lap. "Comfy?"  
"Very," I said. Before the movie even started, I was out like a light.


	4. Breakfast, Meetings, and Clean Apartment

I stood in a dark void alone. Silence filled my ears. I felt fear sink into me when I heard a laugh. I looked up to see the queen bee of my school, Jessica. Her long, flawlessly straight brown hair up in a ponytail, her perfect, tan, unblemished skin, 10 rating body in a cheer outfit stood over me. "Do you honestly think you could run from me? I thought you would know better than that. Even if it's not my friends and me, you'll be targeted again. A new school won't help. You're our little toy; don't think we'll give up so easily. He'll grow tired of you soon." Her voice was filled with malice, hate, and control. I watched as she was about to grab me before she was pushed aside by my parents.

"Look at you. You worthless bitch, do you really think he can save you from everything forever? You'll be back with you're good parents soon. Then we'll decide a just punishment. How dare you think that you can just leave us. He'll see what you're really worth soon enough." My parents spoke in unison. Then I heard his voice.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n), where are you?" He sounded worried. Then he appeared before me. "Oh, there you are. Look, Sarah called, and she's getting the wedding back together. I'm sorry, but you'll have to be on your own now. You've come far, though, so you should be able to save yourself." He looked at me with happiness. He looked at everyone around me. "Anyway, with all these people to love you, you'll be safe."

"Brendon, th-these are th-the ones that I-I-I need saving from!" I cried out as he stood up.

"Don't be crazy, (y/n/n). If this is what I took you away from, you should feel ashamed for playing me as the fool. Have a nice life."

I awoke with a start as tears streamed down my face. I was sitting straight up in a sunlit living room. It took me a second to remember everything from last night. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I stood up feeling much more relaxed than I had a few seconds ago. When I did, I noticed that Brendon hadn't moved since last night. I smiled and set the blanket on top of him. Suddenly my stomach growled, and I saw it was 8 a.m. I went to the kitchen and began making breakfast. 'It's the least I can do.' Surprisingly, it seemed that whatever was causing my muscles to give out yesterday wasn't effecting me today because 30 minutes later bacon, eggs, biscuits, and hash browns were perfectly prepared along with fresh coffee. I set the table, and went to wake up Brendon when I ran right into him. I stumbled back a bit, but he caught my wrist and held me to his chest. "Good morning," I said looking at his slightly messy hair. 'He looks so sexy right now. I shook my head as I tried to change my train of thought. "You must be starved."

He gave me a smirk as he sat down at the table. "Now, how did my little civilian get all this ready for me? Also, (y/n/n), did you take your medicine?" He asked as he began preparing his plate.

"I have no idea, what ever was messed up yesterday isn't as messed up today. Maybe it's triggered by some emotion," I said as I remembered it only happened when I was stressed, upset, or nervous. "Also, no, I figured I need to eat before taking it. Oh, do you have anything planned for today?" I asked sitting beside him and making my own plate.

"I have a band meeting at 10, but other than that, no. Why?"

"No reason, I was thinking that if I was going to spending the day here, than I was wondering what I would do." I had already planned on picking up the house a bit if he left.

"Well, you could come with me."

"I'll pass, I don't want your friends thinking you've gone mad, anyway, I'm feeling lazy."

"Oh, okay," he said sounding dejected.

"I will go with you next time, I promise."

The rest of breakfast went by quietly and he was buzzing off to get ready to go as I cleaned up the table. I plugged my iPod into a set of speakers in the living room, sat down on the couch on the book, and gave off a wave of that was my plan for the day. Before he left, he came and gave me a hug, and two pills since I forgot. "Remember, you have to take those every six hours," he said as he walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes and gulped down the pills before I got up and quickly got to work on the house. I gathered all of the trash, dirty dishes, and dirty clothes around the apartment, even Brendon's room after a really long debate with myself. After getting all the dishes washed, the trash in the waste basket, and a load of laundry started, I began to dust. I kept working happily listening to all of the Panic! At The Disco songs. I even vacuumed, swept, and mopped. After four hours of cleaning I was folding the last bit of laundry when I heard the door open and close. I was in the laundry room, so I figured Brendon was just getting home.

"(Y/n)? Who the hell came and cleaned the apartment?" I heard him open up my door. "(Y/n), where the hell are you?"

"The laundry room," I said as I gathered up the laundry in a basket to go and put away. I met him in the kitchen. "How was the meeting?"

"Fun, now what in the world are you doing?" He asked me as I passed by. "Wait, give me that." He took the basket from me and began putting stuff away.

"I was putting up laundry."

"Why?"

"I felt the need to. Was I not supposed to?" I felt worried that I had over stepped a boundary that he had set up that I was unaware off.

"No, you were supposed to be lounging around. If I knew you were going to be doing all of this, I would have dragged your ass off to the meeting with me. I told the guys about you, and they want to meet you. I said you had to stay home because you weren't up to moving around a whole lot. You made me lie to my band," he used a mock sad voice. "Also, I don't think Doctor Andrews will be happy if he knew you were cleaning my house. I really don't need that guy lecturing me. If I didn't know any better, I would swear he was your dad."

"Oh, is that all. I thought I had made you made at me," I said sitting down on the couch. "I'm sorry, I lied, but if I hadn't then I wouldn't have been able to show you my appreciation. Also, I promised I'd go with you next time."

He finished putting up the laundry and replaced the basket to the laundry room. He sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Well, the house looks a thousand times better, but you could have had an accident while I was away. You would've been helpless since you left the "Brendon" signal in your room."

I burst out laughing at this. I also blushed as he hugged me closer to his body. He was wearing a tight grey shirt, a grey beanie, black skinny jeans, and his glasses. He once again looked sexy as hell. "The 'Brendon' signal?"

"Yeah, you know, your cell."

"Oh, well, next time, I'll keep it on me. Oh, why did you tell the guys about me?"

"Eh, I just felt they should know that a cute girl was staying with me, so they'd be on their best behavior when they bring over lunch."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, yeah, you might want to go get cleaned up the band's coming over for lunch, and it's on them," he said winking at me.

I smacked his chest as I rushed to my room to grab a (f/c) v-neck blouse, (s/f/c) light jacket, (f/c) skirt, (s/f/c) tights, and my flats. I ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. "I guess it's a good thing I decided to clean the apartment!" I shouted as I stepped into the shower, and I could hear Brendon laughing. I quickly finished, put on my clothes, put on a light layer of make up and did my hair. Just as I stepped out of the shower, a knock resounded through the apartment. "That must be them," I said walking by Brendon. I had the door opened and was in shock when I heard Brendon coming up and say, "actually, their just now getting the fo-." I looked to him and saw his face go to shock.

"Well, Brendon, who's this slut?"


	5. Fun and Old Enemies

I simply stared at the woman with long, black wavy hair, blue eyes, slightly pale skin, super model body, and a sneer.

"S-Sarah," Brendon stuttered, finally breaking the silence.

"Sarah," I whispered, "I-I swear it-it's n-n-not what y-yo-you think. I-I'm just a-a fr-friend of his. I… I was in… in need of so help, and he saved me."

"Slut, don't try to save him," she said; her piercing blue eyes caught me more off guard. "Look, just so you know he is mine, and I have come to talk to him."

I looked down at the ground, feel worried. The world around me started appearing fuzzy. I decided to sit down right there, so I wouldn't fall. Apparently, this caught Brendon's attention. "Shit, (y/n/n), are you okay?" He asked picking me up and setting me down on the couch.

"What the hell, Brend-"

"Sarah," Brendon looked at her with a vicious look on his face. "She isn't a slut. It's exactly as she said. She has a medical problem at the moment, and it causes her to faint or lose control of her muscles. Right now I don't have the energy to deal with whatever the fuck you have to say. You can come back when you can be polite to (y/n), but until then, get the fuck out of my apartment!" He was pissed and was dragging her out the door.

"Ugh, whatever, this isn't over Brendon, and that slut needs to be gone if you ever want me back," she said jerking her arm free of his grasp, going to the door on her own.

"Sarah, I don't want you back if you're going to act like that. If you ever want me back, fix your fucking attitude," he slammed the door in her face and was walking back furiously to the couch. I sat there trying to calm myself down feeling awful for being the cause of Sarah not taking him back. I looked at him and saw anger across his tan, five o' clock shadowed face, but sadness was held in his melting chocolate eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Brendon," I whispered feeling my eyes start to tear up. I looked down at the floor feeling my body start becoming heavier.

He gave a deep sigh before he spoke. "(Y/n/n) it's honestly not your fault. She shouldn't have reacted that way to you. Like I said, if they don't accept you, then they obviously don't love me," the last part come out in a whisper.

I sat there letting everything sink in when another knock resounded through the silence. Brendon checked his phone and smiled. Jumping off the back of the couch, he ran to the door. "Dudes, it's about fucking time you got here!"

"Sorry," I heard an unfamiliar masculine voice say, "but we didn't know what the girl would want. We kind of got one of everything off the menu."

"Really, you could have just fucking text to ask, and I could have asked her for you."

"See, Dumb ass, I told you that was an option!" Another voice came from the door along with footsteps heading for the table. I couldn't lift my head to see, but I knew it was his band mates.

"So where is this cute girl, anyways, or did you lie to us just so we would by you food?"

"She's on the couch. Sarah came by and caused her to have one of those episodes, so she can't move at the moment," I heard Brendon say with sadness.

"Ouch we're sorry," I heard a someone pat what I guess was Brendon's back, plastic shifting and footsteps heading my way. I had finally calmed down enough to sit up, and I saw two guys halfway to the couch just stop while Brendon continued his way over carrying a Taco Bell bag.

One was had a slightly rounder face, shoulder length brown hair and grayish blue eyes. It was Spencer Smith.

The other had brown hair similar to Brendon's, bluish green eyes, slim, and a giant smile, Dallon Weeks.

I smiled at them, and they stared and smiled back at me finally moving back towards me. "Hi, I'm (y/n)," I said extending my hand for them to shake.

"Spencer, pleasure to meet you."

"Dallon, and Brendon wasn't lying when he said you were cute."

I blushed at that and looked at the Taco Bell bags they set down. "Well, did ya'll get enough, or do you have to go get more?" I giggled as they looked at me.

Brendon and the others laughed too. "Well, this one wasn't using his head," Spencer said throwing his thumb in Dallon's direction who was rubbing the back of his neck. Then he noticed Spencer pointing at him, "hey, sorry I wanted, and thought we were supposed to surprise the girl."

"It was supposed to be," Brendon started.

"I'm guessing she cleaned the apartment by the looks of it," Spencer said. "So, you had to give up the surprise."

Brendon blushed slightly. "Are you saying I don't know how to clean my own place." We began digging through the bags.

Dallon threw a cinnamon twist at Brendon. "Dude, seriously we could tell the difference as soon as we walked in. You honestly don't know a broom from a mop," he said chuckling.

I laughed at that, and began standing up. "Can I get any of you something to drink?"

"She even makes a better host."

"(Y/n/n), come sit back down, I'll get the drinks," Brendon said hastily.

I complied and sat back down. He brought back some beers for himself and the guys, and (whatever you'd like to drink w/y/l/t/d). We all smiled and began eating while cracking jokes. The guys were really cool. I couldn't help feeling like I had known each of them for a very long time. After lunch, Brendon looked at the time, and eyed me with a look of 'you know what time it is.'

"I know, I know," I said rising up off the couch, going to my room. I grabbed my pill bottle, and shook two out into my hand. I walked back to the living room showed him the pills before sticking them in my mouth, taking a gulp of my drink to wash them down. He smiled.

Spencer and Dallon smirked at each other chuckling.

"What?" Brendon and I asked in unison.

"You two honestly don't realize how much you guys look like a couple, do you?"

I flushed red and looked down at the ground.

"So what if we do?" Brendon asked. "Maybe, we are, and we're just keeping it a secret, right, (y/n/n)?"

I blushed deeper because he placed his arm around my shoulder. "Brendon, it's not nice to lie to your band. I believe I got in trouble for causing you to lie to them this morning."

"Oh, we forgot that the only reason we didn't get to meet you this morning was because you were supposedly to tired to get out," Dallon said.

"Sorry, but like you and Spencer mentioned, this place needed to be tidied up a bit," I said moving out of Brendon's embrace and saw his face fall for a split second. 'What the hell was that about?'

"Hey, we should go do something. Take (y/n) somewhere to get her out of this apartment," Dallon said.

"I agree, also, we don't want Brendon keeping her to himself. She might end up falling in love with him causing our chances to have her to below zero," Spencer said.

"Well, maybe I want her to fall for me," Brendon said jokingly with a smirk.

"Oh, I know," I said. "The fair's in town. We could go there."

"Do you think you could handle that, (y/n)?" The guys asked together.

"What do you mean? Of course I can as long as I don't get too over whelmed."

They eyed me suspiciously.

"Please, please, please?" I gave them my best puppy dog pout.

"Okay, okay, you win, but you have to stick close to use, understand?" Brendon said exasperated.

"Deal!" I threw my fist up in the air triumphantly.

~ Time skip brought to you by Brendon, Spencer, and Dallon's goofiness ~

It was 5 o'clock, and we were all piled into the car Brendon caring my pills in his pocket. "You have to take these later, don't let me forget."

"Aye, aye captain," I giggled as we got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the fair. My eyes were full of excitement as the guys went to buy lots of tickets, each were a slight disguise, so they could move around a bit more freely. We went through all the games stalls, and each guy had won me a couple of presents each, and we were at the last game stall about forty-five minutes later. I had my eye on a giant, stuffed (favorite animal f./a). Each of us tried winning it, but Brendon was victorious. "Here you go, so this makes me your favorite, right?"

I threw my arms around his neck, "thank you." I then whispered, "you have always been my favorite, Superman."

He blushed and chuckled. "Okay, let's hit up some food stalls, so you can get these pills in your system."

"Isn't that a bad idea if I want to ride rides?"

"Eat just a few bites of something."

"Fine." We moved to grab some fair food, I took two bites of (favorite fair food f/f/f) and downed the pills. "Now off to the rides!" I took off ahead of the guys, and quickly lost them. I stopped and began looking around, not really worrying until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, girls look who finally decides to show her face to the public."

'Oh, shit!' I spun around to come face to face with my main bully and her friends, Jessica. "H-h-hey, J-Jessica!"

"Where the fuck have you been, Bitch," Jessica said getting in my face.

My body began to double over starting to shut down.

"Look she's finally giving up and just get down to bow to us." She laughed evilly. "Don't think this saves you though," she said raising her leg behind preparing to kick me, but I was suddenly lifted off the ground, but sadly, I lost consciousness. I was relieved to be saved, but worried about who had picked me up as I fell into the darkness.


	6. The End?

I opened my eyes tiredly what I assumed was a few seconds later. I saw the funnel cake stall lights shining brightly. Strong arms were wrapped around me, and I felt safe. I looked up expecting the one person who I could feel safe around, but instead of seeing Brendon, I saw Dallon. "Hey, Sunshine you're awake," he said when he looked down at me. We continued moving as he carried me to the car. He set me in the back. Then he went around and sat beside me and cradled me in his arms. I looked ahead not feeling as safe as I did when I thought it was Brendon, but I couldn't just tell Dallon that. "Thank you for saving me," I said quietly.  
"Oh, it wasn't me. Brendon found you, but handed you over to me to keep safe. That way he could tell off those girls. He'll be here in a few to take back over. Honestly, I'm beginning to think that maybe-. HEY!" Suddenly Dallon was pulled out of the car by someone dressed in black.  
They blended into the dark, and another shadow appearing person walked up holding him down as the other seemed to beat him. I felt my muscles become lead, but I pushed through it and jumped out of the car assuming the people were after me. "I'm over here!" I looked to see them leave Dallon, who was barely moving, and started to dash towards me. I took off running pushing the lead feeling out of my muscles. 'I'm not going to continue to be useless.' I ran through the fair trying to find a cop. I looked behind me to still see the shadow people following me through the brightly lit, merry place. I recognized the shapes and stopped and looked at them head on. "Robert, Jane, I should have known you wouldn't give up."  
"Do NOT disrespect your parents, BITCH!" My father's gruff voice was slightly muffled.  
I felt the years of pain, abuse, and no affection build up. Brendon had showed me what I had been missing out on; I saw it all seem to flash before my eyes, and all I felt after these two days was rage at my parents and my helplessness. "I'M NOT A BITCH!" I hollered as I started to get close to my parents. They started removing their masks. "I'M NOT USELESS!" I felt all leaden feeling and dizziness leave my body as I progressed. "I'M NOT A WHORE!" I was now right in front of them. I saw rage in their eyes, but I felt mine was stronger. "AND I REFUSE TO BE YOUR FUCKING PUNCHING BAG ANYMORE!" Jane's hand went to grab my hair, but I punched her in her nose seeing blood start trickling out. Robert grabbed my wrist and I took a nice kick to his groin. "Neither of you will ever touch me again or my friends. It's time you drug addicted, worthless, no good abusers get the fuck out of my life, and I swear if you ever show yourselves in my life again you'll no longer be walking the streets. I was never that stupid; you think because I never fought back that you were safe. Wrong! I was waiting until I had the right strength to get back at you. I took pictures of every bruise, cut, and non documented hospital stay. I kept proof of your drug use too. Unless you want to go to jail, heed my warning." I looked at the bloody horrified face of my mother and the pained scarred look my father wore before pushing past them.  
"(Y/N)," Brendon's voice rang through my head, and I turned around to see him holding out his arms in a hug. Behind him stood Spencer propping up a slightly bloody and bruised Dallon. I couldn't help but run into his arms. I felt proud, safe, and happy.  
After a few minutes we went to the car silently, but inside Dallon started laughing. "It looks like (y/n) no longer needs a hero, Brendon. What are you going to do?"  
He smiled as he drove, "you'll just have to wait and see that one, Dallon."  
"Whatever you choose to do, I'm sure it won't be as shocking as the news that came right after Sarah left you," I heard Spencer say while scoffing.  
I looked at Brendon with intense eyes. "What news did you give them after Sarah left you."  
"Oh, sweet, (y/n/n), that is for the guys to know and for you to find out. By the way, when is your birthday?"  
I looked at him confused, "in a few weeks, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
He smiled and once again said, "you'll see."

~Time skip brought to you by Brendon's party planning~

I had been to the doctors twice now, and today was going to be the third, supposedly the last day. The best birthday news if you ask me. Well, Brendon had woke me up with him in only a frilly, pink apron and a pair of black boxers. He had made me breakfast in bed. I had bacon, eggs, toast, and, of course, coffee. He ate with me with a goofy grin spread across his face. He left with everything, so I could get ready for school. I put on the white button up tee shirt and black skirt that almost went to the top of my knees. Then I slipped on my flats and walked out with my bag to see Brendon dressed in black skinny jeans, sun shades, black loafers, and a black leather jacket. I started going to the kitchen to make my lunch, "why are you dressed up so early this morning?"  
"It's your birthday, so I'm driving you to school. Also, don't make any lunch because I'm taking you out. Then we have to go to the hospital. Next we're going to dinner, and we'll end up at my favorite bar. Now let's go," he said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. In the car there was a necklace with a silver guitar pick on it, with a tag reading, "For (y/n)" hanging from the rear view mirror. He put it on me, and took me to school. There, in every class I had various presents. One was a pair of earrings, another was a bracelet, and the last class had new head band in it. When I got out for lunch, Brendon had a balloon, a card, and a box of chocolates. "Someone sure does love to spoil people on their birthday."  
He just smiled and took me to a sandwich shop down the road for lunch, and then he dropped me off at the hospital. When he got back he held out a strapless, (f/c) dress, matching shoes, my make up bag, and a new purse. He let me change in the hospital, and we were on our way to some resturant. He acted completely normal, and the entire time I just thought how lucky I would be if he was in love with me. Today seemed like the best day to do it, but I was waiting until we got home. After dinner and desert, he took me to the bar where he had set up a big party with all his friends and mine. Patrick Stump and his wife, Pete Wentz and his spouse, Brendon's band, and my best friends (b/f/n) (b/f/n) were all there. The place was decorated in my favorite colors, a big birthday banner and balloons everywhere, and smiling faces made it even more special. Brendon stayed by my side the whole night and we even danced a couple of times. Then right after midnight I blew out the candles on a cake and opened gifts from everyone, but they couldn't compare with everything Brendon had done for me. At about one Brendon put the presents in the car, and I guessed we were going home. I was wrong. We pulled up to the first place I had met Brendon, the coffee shop. It looked closed, but Brendon had the keys. We went inside, and there was an vanilla frap and a cup of coffee with two chocolate chip chocolate muffins in between them at the booth we met in. I smiled and felt happy tears come to my eyes. We sat down, quietly and began sipping at our drinks.  
"Brendon, thank you for the most perfect day in my life."  
"Well, (y/n), it was my pleasure. Oh, you have to try Marg's muffin," he said sticky a bit in my mouth. "They always have a surprise in the center."  
I looked down to see a simply silver ring in the center. I looked at it confused.  
"(Y/N), this isn't the last most perfect day I want to give you, and I'm not asking for marriage, yet. But, on the day I met you, I fell in love with you, and I planned that day to get you to fall in love with me."  
"Brendon, you were too late that day… because I already loved you," I said looking into his eyes beyond happy. He leaned in and stole my first kiss. I blushed, but eagerly kissed him back.  
"Does that mean you'll be mine?"  
"Of course," I said smiling then I heard an elderly voice behind me.  
"It's about time, Brendon, she's perfect for you."  
I looked over to see Marg, and she smiled going back upstairs. Then Brendon's delicate fingers made me look back at him, and he kissed me and I felt all the love in the world in that one moment. I knew that this is where I wanted to be. He had been my hero, and he always will be. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck imagining our future.


	7. Update

Okay, to all of those that have enjoyed the story and are either following it or me, I apologize for not getting the next chapter out. Sadly, I had moved back in Febuary, and the new place has no wi-fi or internet connection. Also, work has had me going none stop for several months now. I finally got the chance to come to my town's library and use the internet here. I'm letting all of you who care know that there will be another chapter coming out, but I'm not sure exactly when that will be. I promise to have it out before March 14, 2016, though. I hope all of you are not to upset about this, and will be excited for the new chapter to finally come out. Thank you for all of the support! - Lilacy Marie


End file.
